space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Warden
The Warden is a member of the security staff, responsible for the brig and the prisoners. Other duties include being the primary manager of the security records, watching over the department, and distributing the contents of the armory when shit hits the fan. He has control over the Brig and the Prison Wing. You hold no more authority then Security Officers under normal circumstances but in the event of management issues you are considered above the other Security crew members. Mastering the Brig Your role is to attempt the impossible: create a functioning security department. Between break-ins, bombings, and time-wasting troublemakers, an active Warden has their job cut out for them. But with proper understanding of the tools and items available, you can almost handle any situation and make enemies of the station at least believe you are too robust to mess with. Security Systems The computers available to security can make you and fellow officers jobs much easier. Security HUDs available in every security locker allow the user to see a job (if they have no ID or a custom job title a question mark icon will show instead) and criminal icon next to each crew member. Criminal statuses can be set with the security records computer or directly with the glasses by examining a crew member. This allows your team and Beepsky to find and identify wanted criminals as well as notice released troublemakers. The second security system are the cameras which allow you to view a room with a camera from the terminal. While not as efficient at camera surfing as the AI, a quick Warden can jump to a reported crime scene the moment it is announced over the radio and provide essential support to the field responders such as reporting escape routes or making yourself a witness to the crime. The Armory Most Wardens can protect the contents of the Armory, but the best Warden understands the weapons and devices inside. Combat Items: * Energy Guns, standard issue rechargeable weapon with a stun and kill setting. You start with three, beware heads of staff who come seeking "replacements". * Laser Guns, high-powered rechargeable laser weapon for dangerous targets that cannot be captured alive. * Ion Rifles, specialized in damaging electronic components, especially cyborgs and mech exosuits. * Riot Gear, designed for absorbing melee attacks. * Shotguns, comes with riot gear as standard. Ammo can be found in boxes above your office. *Mysterious Armour, Suit that protects against melee damage. Less robust than Squaddie Armour, but better than regular armour against the grey menace. Mysterious. *Security Hardsuit, An armoured variant of the standard RIG suit. Does not protect against radiation. * Bulletproof Vest, resistant against physical ammunition. * Ablative Vest, a high-tech energy weapon reflective armor desired by many outside parties. Area Denial: * Portable Flashes, when wrenched in place automatically flashes anything moving within 1 tile. Has a cooldown time. * Deployable Barriers, when ID carded by a security personnel locks into the floor. Useful for blocking off pathways, broken doors, and improvised choke points. Also included are flashbang/handcuff boxes, gas masks, and the oft forgotten Bomb Suit and Bio-hazard Suit. Implants: Monitored on the Prisoner Management Console in your office, implants come in three different flavors: * Loyalty Implant, instills loyalty to Nanotransen in the target. These are very important in revolutions. If used on someone who is a regular revolutionary, it will revert them back to their pre brainwashed state. They also prevent (do not remove) culting. If a new officer gets a job transfer in, you should always implant them to show the other officers and security team that they are a legitimate officer and not a thief. * Tracking Implant, used much like suit sensors in that it reports area location (not coordinates) and allows the Warden to directly message the user's mind. Insert the glass case tracking tray into the Implantpad and assign a distinct ID number. Then, draw the implant into the implanter syringe and inject the target. * Chem Implant, used to inject up to 50 units of any chemical into the patient remotely. Inject the Chem Glass Case with your chosen chemical, and draw the implant into the implanter. The implantpad provides a nice product description of the implant, but is otherwise useless for chem implants. Greytide Manager 2014 The most rewarding (and frustrating) role of the Warden is handling prisoners. Before you ever accept the responsibility of the brig, you must come into the job with a general idea of brig time for common crimes. Always consult the Head of Security on his opinion first, but as Warden you expected to know appropriate times and procedure for dealing with lesser criminals. Develop your own system and always communicate with the Command team on the station - be prepared to deal with crew members who decide the isolation of space allows them commit common crimes such as Theft, Breaking and Entering, Harassment, Assault, and Resisting Arrest. Use Space Law as the baseline for your sentences, follow the books whenever needed. Communication is the most important thing during an arrest and booking. Find out why the crew member was arrested, listen to any statements from both parties, and report any important information to the Head of Security. Minor crime placement procedure involves confiscating stolen or dangerous equipment, cell placement, testimonies, and release. Every arrest is different, and always be alert. * Always search prisoners. They were brought to you for a reason. If they have a box, bible, or suit (labcoat) be sure to search these as well. * Avoid stripping minor offenders. Not only is it a waste of your time, it damages the crew members morale. * Never forget to release a prisoner. * Uncuffing before setting the cell timer is a great way to test the cooperativeness of the prisoner and raises trust. * Log the prisoner in the Security Records. At the very least, mark them as Released so you know they have been brigged previously. Inevitably, you will be brought a capitol offender. Whether it be murder, sabotage, or grand theft, alert the Head of Security and Captain if they are not already involved. The back of the Prison Wing is a specialized area made for holding dangerous inmates, with many systems independent from the station. If the criminal is trusted to you, move him to the permanent brig. If he acts up while in the permabrig place him in the solitary cell. Confiscate all equipment and dress in the orange prisoner attire found in the nearby lockers. If either of your bosses haven't responded to your reports, alert any member of the Command team and discuss further sentencing. Prisoners of this nature should always be handled carefully. Keep the niceties to a minimum and prioritize your safety around the inmate at all costs. Tips & Tricks * The death penalty should always be the last option. * Setting someone to arrest does more than flag the Security HUD, it makes the halls unsafe for the criminal due to Beepsky. * Announcing suspects on the radio for the crew prior to arrest can turn an apathetic station into one fueled by valid salid. * Remember to patrol for breaches and escapes! * The Prison Wing has an intricate set of atmospheric systems designed to control prisoners. Check them out sometime. * Sometimes Assistants need a little extra incentive to straighten up. Try giving impossible objectives in exchange for a stun baton you never intend to give. * TRACKING IMPLANTS. Track suspicious persons! Track the Clown! Track your own officers or the heads! * CHEM IMPLANTS. Release the suspected traitor with Choral implants! Create sadistic death threats! Implant recovery mixes into your own officers if they go down in combat! * The lethal injection syringes in the back room cannot be transferred into the Chem implants. Speak to a Chemist. * Chem implants have a chance of releasing or breaking if the target is extremely malnourished. * Your jacket is the exact same as Security Armor. * Your hat is the exact same as a Helmet. * When you have a helmet and eye protection on, flashbangs aren't nearly as powerful. You will have to be within 2 tiles of a flashbang for it to have an effect on you. Traitor A syndicate Warden can wreck havoc in many ways. With full access to Security gear, including the lethal weapons, firepower should be the last of your concerns. You are hardly limited by your options, and only the most ambitious Syndicates can find Warden potential lacking. The Warden is perhaps the only job title within the station that is not suspect when utilizing explosive implants. Be wary of your highly identifiable uniform and job position, where many expect you to be at your post at all times. You will be noticeably missed if you mysteriously slip into Maintenance for too long without proper alibi. You do, however, have access to everything a normal officer has access to, including their uniforms... category: jobs